pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility!
is the third episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After Ash registers for the Kalos League, he encounters a Pokémon called Dedenne and a Fletchling, whom his newly captured Froakie does his best to battle. Episode Plot Serena tries to decide which hat should she wear. Her mother walks in and chooses a hat for Serena. Serena takes the other hat, thinking she should take the opposite of what her mom chooses. Serena decided to go to Lumiose City and get a Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Meanwhile, Bonnie tells Ash and Clemont to hurry up. Ash thanks Clemont for acting as a guide to Lumiose City, who replies he is impressed by Ash's will to protect Pokémon, after the incident with Garchomp. Clemont sees it must be why Froakie has chosen Ash to be his master. Clemont looks up to Tower of Master and thinks he should be more like Ash. They enter the Pokémon Center, where they are greeted by Nurse Joy. Ash registers for the Kalos League and receives a badge case from Wigglytuff, who is Nurse Joy's assistant. Nurse Joy wishes Ash luck, who aims to do his best. Team Rocket, however, contact Giovanni they are in Kalos region to capture strong Pokémon. Giovanni replies to work hard and logs out, making Team Rocket overjoyed. James sees his croissant is missing, which is eaten by a Pokémon. Ash calls Professor Oak on the PC, and shows off his new Froakie to the professor. The professor is pleased, but is soon electrocuted by Rotom. Ash is about to begin his departure to Santalune City, when Clemont and Bonnie ask to join him on his journey, since they are friends now. Clemont adds he thinks he will get stronger if he stays with Ash, who accepts and they all raise their hands in the air to meet more people and Pokémon. Serena bids farewell to Rhyhorn and her mother. Before leaving, her mother reminds Serena to practice Rhyhorn racing. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie depart, and are walking through a forest when a berry drops from the treetops, hitting Bonnie, and a Dedenne comes running after it. Bonnie is overjoyed at the sight of the Dedenne, and thinks that it's cute. The Dedenne and Ash's Pikachu have a stare down, and their cheek pouches release electricity to communicate with each other. Bonnie asks her brother if she can keep Dedenne, and Clemont allows her. Bonnie is about the give the berry that dropped from the trees back to Dedenne when a wild Fletchling swoops down from the sky, steals the berry out of Bonnie's hand, and eats it whole. Dedenne cries and runs away, saddening Bonnie, as Clemont says that Dedenne might not come back. Ash's Froakie is enraged, and attempts to attack Fletchling. However, the Pokémon's speed and flight prevent Froakie from landing a hit. Ash attempts to stop Froakie from attacking so that they can form a strategy, but Froakie is determined to fight Fletchling. Froakie uses Water Pulse, though Fletchling uses Double Team and evades, then retaliates with Peck. Ash catches Froakie, who still fights back, pleasing Ash. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is flying in their hot air balloon. James complains that he is hungry, as the croissant he was about to eat earlier was stolen. Meowth breaks out some sandwiches, which are promptly stolen by a Pokémon. Fletching uses Peck, hitting Froakie. Ash grabs Froakie and calms him down, for they need a strategy to attack Fletchling. Fletchling uses Razor Wind, but Ash, Clemont and Bonnie evade. Ash bashes into a tree, surprising Froakie and making him sad. Ash senses Froakie wants to punish Fletching for grabbing the berry from Bonnie. Bonnie is delighted and hugs Froakie, making him blush. Ash plans on luring Fletching, while Clemont's eyeglasses shine and presents an invention of his that is suppose to draw out bird Pokémon. However, the machine (which resembles a record player) instead draws out a swarm of Beedrill. As Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont are running away, Clemont attempts to play the machine faster, in hopes of it working. The machine instead explodes, sending the three flying into a large ravine. Clemont is discouraged at his failure of a machine, but Ash encourages him by saying that attracting all those Beedrill was no small feat. The Fletchling from earlier flies overhead, laughing at the trio. Ash forms a new strategy to catch Fletchling, using the cliffs of the ravine. James sees this is Inkay. Jessie sends Wobbuffet to battle, who gets sludged. Instead, James gives Inkay the sandwiches. Inkay eats them, but James throws his Poké Ball, shocking Jessie and Meowth how fast the capture was. Ash begins another battle with Fletchling, and uses Froakie. Ash's Froakie uses the cliffs of the ravine to bring itself to the same height as Fletchling. Froakie uses Water Pulse, but misses. Froakie creates a fake version of itself using it's "frubbles", which Fletchling gets caught in. Froakie knocks Fletchling out of the air, using Bubble. Ash throws a Poké Ball, but Fletchling is not caught. Fletchling uses Razor Wind, but Froakie jumps and uses Water Pulse, hitting Fletching. Ash throws another Poké Ball and catches Fletching. However, Froakie is exhausted, but Ash thanks him for the assistance. Ash sends Fletchling, telling they are friends now. Bonnie tells Fletching it should let her know if it is hungry, while Clemont gives it, Pikachu and Froakie a berry. The Dedenne from earlier hides behind a rock and observes the three heroes as they continue their journey to Santalune City. Serena visits Professor Sycamore's lab, which is still partially damaged. Professor Sycamore comes and greets Serena. Serena asks about Ash and Professor Sycamore tells her that he is headed to the Santalune City Gym. One of Professor Sycamore's assistants brings out the three starter Pokémon (Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie) for Serena to choose. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Fletchling *Inkay (James') *Chespin (Professor Sycamore's) *Fennekin (Professor Sycamore's) Quotes :"We caught an Inkay!" - James :"Oy vey no way!" - Jessie and Meowth Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Fletchling (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Inkay (JP) *This is the first time where Ash turns his hat around in the Kalos region. *Serena arrives at Professor Sycamore's lab and finds out the trainer she saw on the news is named Ash Ketchum, confirming she knew Ash sometime before he became a Pokémon Trainer. This is also shown in a flashback in the previous episode. *Like in You Never Can Taillow, Ash captures a Normal/Flying-type Pokémon, Taillow, who is his first captured Pokémon in Hoenn, who stole food from the group. Gallery Serena preparing for her journey XY003 2.png Nurse Joy welcoming the heroes in the Pokémon Center XY003 3.png Ash is registered for the Kalos League XY003 4.png Team Rocket contacts Giovanni XY003 5.png Inkay eats James' croissant XY003 6.png Ash talks with Professor Oak XY003 7.png The heroes accepting to go on a journey with each other XY003 8.png Serena leaves for her journey XY003 9.png The heroes encounter a Dedenne XY003 10.png A Fletchling steals Dedenne's berry XY003 11.png Dedenne cries while running away XY003 12.png Fletchling hits Froakie with Peck XY003 13.png Clemont's invention attracts a lot of Beedrill XY003 14.png Clemont's invention exploded XY003 15.png James catches Inkay XY003 16.png The heroes facing Fletchling XY003 17.png Fletchling attack a Froakie made out of frubbles XY003 18.png Ash fails to catch Fletchling XY003 19.png Fletchling gets hit by Froakie's Water Pulse XY003 20.png Ash successfully catches Fletchling XY003 21.png Ash introduces Fletchling to the rest XY003 22.png Dedenne watches the heroes leave XY003 23.png Professor Sycamore tells Serena about the boy who jumped off Prism Tower XY003 24.png Serena gets to choose her Starter Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Sou Toyama Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group